Nightmares
by Punkstar2012
Summary: Bella/Edward, well i cant write summeryies but bella is with edward and i make jake a butthole so ya plz R


Bella sat on the cold wood floor in the middle of the empty house that the Cullen's use to live in

Bella sat on the cold wood floor in the middle of the empty house that the Cullen's use to live in. a tear slid down her pale cheek as she though of her lost lover her best friend… "Edward" she whispered. Edward, his family and Jacob black's pack of werewolves had gotten into a war with Victoria and a few of her allies, but Jacob was in love with Bella and him and the rest of the werewolves had turn on the Cullen's mid battle. Bella was hidden and did not know what was happening, but Edward never returned to get her. She had awaken to Jacob battered and bruised standing above her. "No" she whispered Jacob just looked away Bella sat up "NO NO YOUR LIEING NO ITS NOT TRUE!" Bella yelled tears pored down her cheeks she gasped for air still yelling "NO" or "ITS NOT TRUE" she lashes at Jake as she tried to pick her up she smacked him and punched him she yelled "got off me, I have to what for Edward, put me down u asshole put me down" but Jake just ignored her and carried her back to her house. Bella shuttered at the thought of last nights events night. Bella felt a finger push the tears off her cheeks. "Why are crying Bella" Said a very familiar velvet voice Bella froze

"Edward" she squeaked turning her head ever so slowly only to see Jacob standing behind her " no its me Edward isn't coming back" Jacob said the smile not leaving his face. "Don't say the he is coming back he immortal" Bella said pushing Jake away. "Bella give it up he's dead he's Never coming back get over him." Jacob said "You ass how can you say that and with a smile on your face! Get away from me I never want to see your face again!" Bella yelled pushing Jacob with all her strength.

Edward lifted himself out of the snow and brushed the white powder off of his body. "W…What happened" Edward said looking around racking his brain to try to remember what happened.

"Edward…EDWARD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Alice yelled wrapping her arms around him hugging him tighter then she ever had before.

"Edward I…I thought you…you O Edward" Alice said tears pored from her topaz eyes.

"Where…Where is Bella?" Edward asked pulling away from Alice's grip.

"I…I don't know I … I can't see her, its possible she could be…" Alice couldn't finish her own sentence.

"No she's not she is with that mutt! You can see her when she is with a werewolf; she's not dead its not possible!" Edward said standing up

"Edward…" Alice whispered as he ran towed the small town of Forks

_She can't be dead. That mutt must have turned on us. And made her think I was dead; but she knows I'm immortal. Did…did she go with him willingly? _ Edward stopped he knew Bella loved him so thinking she would go off with Jacob willingly was stupid; what was he thinking; but what if… if the dog said something to her to make her not love him. Impossible Bella would never do that to him. Edward took off running more determined then ever to save his lover.

"Bella chill I'm sorry to say it but it's the truth, he's not coming back." Jake said not fazed at all but Bella's push

"NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER LIKED EDWARD YOU ARE HAPPY HE'S DEAD BUT NEWS FLASH EVEN IF HE WAS DEAD I WOULDN'T COME RUNNING TO YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL SO YOU GET OVER ME; AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Bella yelled going to smack Jake but stopping herself remembering what happened last time she did that.

"That was the wrong thing to say Bella." Jake said grabbing her and pulling her to the closest room he could find. He tossed her on the bed and jumped on top of her.

"GET OFF ME JACOB GET OFF!" Bella screamed thrashing her arms trying to push the much bigger male off of her with out success.

"It's pointless to fight me you'll never win!" Jacob said ripping off her shirt, then ripping off his own.

"JACOB NO GET OFF ME, STOP!" Bella yelled more helpless now knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. She wished Edward would burst through the door and save her from what was happing she screamed in fright as Jake began to undo her bra and her pants and underwear at the same time. He ripped off his shorts and boxers. She looked away. Trying to hide her tear and he slipped on a condom.

"Now come on Bella you know you're having fun stop fighting it, you've always loved me more then that leech, you know it." He said as he slid his hand lower and lower down her leg till he found her entrance. He slid his fingers through her folds teasing her a bit before shoving his finger in her.

Bella gasped, his fingers were larger then most peoples so it hurt her. She wouldn't let her self give in to him, but the more she rebelled the harder he pushed and the more it hurt. He pulled his finger away and pulled her against him spreading her legs apart.

"Cooperate Bells, you know you want this; so why keep hiding it?" Jacob said wrapping her leg around his waist.

"No Jacob…please no." Bella pleaded trying to pull herself away.

Jacob just ignored her and pushed his cock into her. Bella screamed in pain.

"NO, STOP!" She wailed trying to pull away.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a blood curdling scream come from his home. He knew the scream much too well.

"BELLA!" he yelled running at top speed toward the scream.

He crashed through the window in his room and ran to Alice's room were the scream had came form. The door was locked but he heard Bella's cries and Jacob's lies. He ripped the door off its hinges to see Jacob on top of Bella and Bella trying to pull away.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as he burst through the door.

"HELP ME!" she yelled still trying to pull away from Jacob.

"I thought I killed you!" Jacob yelled pulling himself out of Bella but still not letting her go.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Edward yelled pulling Bella out of Jacob's arms and was out the door before Jacob had time to blink.

Edward wrapped his shirt around Bella exposing his bare chest as he ran her in to Charlie house.

"WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS BELLA NACKED!" Charlie yelled pulling her out of Edward's arms and laid her on the couch.

"Jacob, I came home and they were in my sister's room she was crying he was on top of her, I think he may have raped her sir." Edward said lowering his head knowing that was exactly what he had done.

"Jacob did what!? He…he…" Charlie stopped when Bella screamed

"BELLA" they said at the same time.

"We have to get her to the hospital; he may have hurt her, you take her I'll meet you there later." Edward said

"No! Edward, don't leave me, please." Bella cried she knew if he left he would kill Jake.

Edward sat down beside her and whispered "Bella you know why I can't I'm too angry I will lose control I have to get him."

"No… don't leave me h…he'll get me again please don't leave me please." Bella said wrapping her arms around his neck tighter then she ever had before, Edwards shirt started to fell and he grabbed it and pulled it back up.

"Ok, ok I won't leave, and I won't let him come any were near you."

It had been 3weeks since it happened Jacob had taken off and know one has seen him, Bella had barley left her room and if she did it was to see Edward. She only slept if he was there of if she was with Alice, other ways she would stay awake all night or fall asleep and wake up screaming.

"Bella, Wake up Bella its ok I'm here you don't have to be scared." Edward whispered trying to wake Bella from another one of her nightmares.

Bella shot up breathing heavy, sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Edward" she whispered wrapping her arms around him crying on his shoulder

"Hush now my sweet he's not going to get you, if he even thinks about coming any were near you…I'll kill him." Edward reassured her combing his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to clam down.

"W…why won't he get out of my head, Edward" Bella sobbed

"Every time I close my eyes he's on top of me again, I can't make him go away."

"But he's not here and he's not coming near you I'm here and I'm not going any were, I won't leave you, you don't have to worry." Edward said pulling her closer to him hugging her.

-

-

"A/N" ok what do u think people I know I know I need to work on my other story but I will finish it I promise so tell me what you think and if I should keep going


End file.
